Fênix
by maekawakyo
Summary: O homem não se movia, se o fizesse iria piorar a situação, iria chamar todos de incompetentes e acabaria perdendo o que de mais precioso tinha na vida. - É um menino, senhora Malfoy, é um menino!
1. Capítulo I - O Herdeiro

**CAPÍTULO I**

**O herdeiro**

Noite fria, céu pintado de pontos claros e uma escuridão profunda na mansão Malfoy. Uma mulher que fazia jus ao sobrenome que herdara do marido, gemia de modo constante no maior quarto da mansão. Um elfo e dois curandeiros do Saint Mungos e uma parteira de confiança da família. A bruxa era velha e fizera o parto dos últimos três Malfoys.

Draco Malfoy estava na grande sala, que em tempos remotos havia sido cenário do fim de muitas vidas, agora o som que ecoava pelos corredores e ambientes era de vida. Ali iria nascer uma mãe, um pai e um filho, ao menos era o que se esperava. A priori era para estar presente somente a parteira e o elfo da família para auxiliá-la, contudo a coisa se complicara de um jeito que a própria velha mulher disse para o dono daquela casa que deveriam ser chamados curandeiros ou haveria a possibilidade de não serem salvos ambos, a mãe e a criança. Não sabia-se os motivos que levaram até aquela situação, mas agora tinham de lidar com ela. O copo de uísque de fogo na mão e os olhos vidrados num ponto qualquer da lareira, mostravam o estado de espírito de Draco. Não podia perder o filho, muito menos a esposa. O rosto que geralmente era pálido estava com cor por conta do álcool. Mais um grito longo de dor. O homem não se movia, se o fizesse iria piorar a situação, iria chamar todos de incompetentes e acabaria perdendo o que de mais precioso tinha na vida.

- É um menino, senhora Malfoy, é um menino!

Depois de muitas horas trancafiada naquele quarto tendo a criança, finalmente Astoria podia ver o rosto de seu filho. A vista tinha ficado turva, não demoraria muito a desfalecer, mas um sorriso choroso se fez no rosto da mulher quando lhe encostaram o filho no rosto. Não teve forças para segurá-lo, apesar da dor a felicidade era imensa! O menino berrava em plenos pulmões indicando o quão saudável era ao mesmo tempo que sua mãe finalmente se entregava ao cansaço.

- Cuidem dela, vou levar o menino para ver o pai

Ao ouvir a voz da parteira a primeira coisa que se ouviu da boca de Draco, que levantava-se do sofá e bebia o resto do uísque, foi:

- Como está Astoria?

A mulher que tinha os olhos bem claros e cabelos já grisalhos suspirou enquanto observava a criança em seus braços, limpando-a com um pano branco.

- Os curandeiros estão cuidando dela... Veja, seu filho, Draco, neto de seu pai, tão forte como você quando veio

A criança estava bastante vermelha, não era só pelo sangue, mas de tanto berrar. O menino só havia parado quando a voz de Draco tinha sido ouvida. Os olhos claros do menino de cabelos cheios demais para um Malfoy, porém tão claros como um, estavam perdidos piscando, procurando por alguma referencia.

- Deixe-me segurá-lo.. dê-me o Scorpius

A velha bruxa colocou o menino nos braços do pai como havia sido dito. No mesmo instante em que os olhos claros se encontraram, de pai e filho, o bebe finalmente se acalmou. Algo que há muito tempo Draco não fazia, ele fez: chorou. Os olhos ficaram mais vermelhos e se tornaram brilhantes de lágrimas. Os dedos compridos do mais velho tocaram levemente a cabeça do pequeno antes de acarinhar de forma delicada o rosto da criança.

- Meu filho.. ele finalmente nasceu, meu filho! Mande uma coruja para meus pais

Finalmente seu herdeiro ganhara vida, respirava. Naquele momento Malfoy sentiu-se completo no que se referia a família; sempre vira em seus pais todo o esforço que faziam por eles mesmos, mas agora entendia o porque de se arriscar tudo pela vida de alguém que veio de ti; era parte de você ali, aquilo era família.

- Você vai ser astuto como um escorpião, sua constelação vai te proteger, vai ser forte, você já é um Malfoy

- Scorpius, você não é como eles, você é muito mais. Não se deixe levar por punhos, você é um bruxo, não um trouxa. Vá com sua mãe e limpa teu rosto, nós não damos o troco, no fim do mês ficamos com tudo.. deixe estar meu filho, deixe estar, você ainda vai herdar coisas muito além da imaginação daquele moleque

Uma grande festa; um salão repleto de políticos sociais e uma noite com o céu pintado de estrelas. Banhados pela lua se viam duas figuras loiras; um homem e um garoto, ambos de cabelos tão loiros que quase chegavam ao branco.

- Mas pai, ele começou, ele ficava falando que a nossa família não prestava, que você não prestava, pai! Não consigo me controlar..

-Vai ter de se controlar sim! E ponto final! Sabe como temos de recuperar nosso prestígio, você ainda vai pegar tudo o que aquele mestiço queira, vai ter o que é mais precioso aos olhos dele. É só questão de tempo

O menino de não mais que oito anos assentiu com a cabeça emburrado; sempre fora muito mimado pelos pais, mas de uma coisa sabia, sua família não tinha mais o mesmo prestígio de outrora por culpa de gente como aquele moleque e seu pai andava político demais para fazer alguma coisa mais assídua contra aquele tipo de pessoa. O sangue ainda escorria do nariz do pequeno loiro até que num passe de mágica tudo se foi e o rosto do menino estava limpo outra vez.

-Entendeu?

- Sim, pai

- Ótimo, procure William ou Lucas para brincarem

Mais uma vez o garoto anuiu com o semblante nem um pouco contente; apesar de não concordar com algumas coisas que o pai fazia, ou da forma como agia, o menino o obedecia e de certa forma até compreendia o motivo do pai ser como era.


	2. Capítulo II - Lullaby

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Lullaby**

O sol já havia se posto por de trás das montanhas quando uma voz ecoou por uma clareira no centro da floresta na Bulgária. Os gemidos, altos e contínuos, se estendiam pela floresta entrando em sinfonia com o som das águas e principalmente com o som do vento fazendo as folhas verdes na copa das árvores dançarem conforme sua música. A floresta estava calma para aquele dia, quente mesmo sendo começo de inverno. Os se tornaram mais intensos conforme o tempo havia passado, e pouco depois o som de um choro encheu a floresta de uma sinfonia agoniante.

- É uma menina! – O bebê fora erguido até a mãe, uma mulher loira, alta e inclusive de uma beleza tão estonteante que faria qualquer homem deleitar-se apenas por olhá-la. O bebê berrava alto e em tom forte, e o mesmo só se calou quando a mulher finalmente encostou o rosto no do pequeno ser que havia acabado de nascer.

- Ela é linda... – A voz da mãe saíra de certa forma, fraca, cansada e ofegante... Mas ainda assim melodiosa e hipnótica. – Minha pequena... – O pequeno bebê de pele clara, cabelos cor de ouro cheios como o mar, e os olhos em um azul tão cristalino quanto o mar do caribe. Estava com os olhos fixos na mãe, no momento, havia achado sua fonte de alimento e proteção.

- Não é permitido que fique com ela... Sabe o perigo que iria correr não é? – A outra mulher, também loira como a mãe da menina, tinha o semblante triste. Os olhos estavam fixos no bebezinho que agora remexia as pernas aparentemente reclamando pelo alimento que ainda não havia chego a seus lábios e estomago vazio.

- Sei bem... Já sei o que farei. – Ela abraçou a criança antes de cantarolar uma música baixa no pé do ouvido da bebê que logo adormeceu. Nos olhos da mãe daquela linda criança, já não estava a alegria e o sorriso que ganhara com ao ganhar em suas mãos o milagre que a vida entregara para ela, seu rosto banhara-se com as lágrimas que caíam sem pedir retratando a tristeza e dor de ter que entregar sua prole, sua cria considerada única vinda de um amor verdadeiro que ela jamais sentiria novamente por alguém, nas mãos de alguma pessoa que jamais cuidaria daquela pequena gotinha de vida, como ela. A floresta fora deixada de lado, depois de testemunhar o nascimento daquela mãe e daquela criança, agora... Testemunhava a tristeza de uma jovem menina que no meio da noite, deixava o leito ao qual dera a luz a criança que agora dormindo, carregava no colo, para entregá-la a algum lugar onde pelo menos ela não corresse tanto perigo quanto ali.

A porta antiga daquele orfanato que por séculos havia suportado os anos árduos da guerra e que sustentara mais de mil crianças, reinava a frente daquela mãe. Ela tirou o pano dos ombros, descobrindo o bebê adormecido.

- Um dia... Um dia minha filha eu vou te encontrar novamente... E nesse dia, te pegarei de volta para mim. – Ela aproximou o rosto da filha, tocou os lábios na testa da criança, cantarolando novamente a música quando sentiu o bebê se remexer nos braços, e assim que ela voltou a adormecer profundamente, a colocou em uma portinha giratória feita especialmente para isso.

- Eu te amo. – Uma pequena carta fora deixada ali, antes dela girar a porta empurrando o bebezinho adormecido para dentro do orfanato. A mão tremula ainda, agarra a corda do sino ao lado da porta e com extrema dificuldade batera a mesma fazendo o som do sino ecoar pelo terreno do orfanato, passos ecoaram de dentro do orfanato, passos guiados por alguém já acostumado aquela vida.

- Veja que bela... Essa criança logo será adotada. – O som da voz era de uma mulher já de idade, ela havia falado aquilo justamente para acalmar a mãe do lado de fora. Pelo menos isso... Pelo menos uma família decente, certa, que acolheria aquela criança com amor, mas não tanto amor quanto ela a mãe verdadeira, poderia dar. Era o preço a pagar pela vida da própria criança, deixá-la para ser criada por outros. Mas o futuro que sonhara para aquela pequena cria, não passou de um sonho perdido no tempo.

- Esse ursinho é seu? – Uma menina de cabelos negros havia se aproximado da criança de cinco anos, loira e bela, era o sempre o centro das atenções na escola... Sempre chamava a atenção por sua incrível beleza ganhada de alguém que talvez jamais conheceria.

- Uhum.. – Ela assentira, as mãos unidas, abraçavam o urso com extrema proteção e carinho. A cabeça, coberta por cachos loiros, estava meio abaixada.

- E você gosta dele? – A menininha morena, era praticamente da mesma idade da menor, a diferença era seu tamanho. A loirinha de cinco anos batia em seu ombro.

- Sim. – A resposta da outra saíra curta, mas o suficiente para fazer a outra arrancar o urso de suas pequenas e gordinhas mãos. – Me devolve.

- Não. Você me deu ele. – A menina negou, esticou a mão tentando pegar o urso, mas a outra se esquivara rindo. – Você quer? -

- Ele é meu, me devolve! – Novamente a menina fora em direção a outra, mas a morena novamente se esquivou e empurrou a loira com força, derrubando-a no chão. Um som parecido com o de roupa rasgando pode ser ouvido, e assim que a menina se aproximou da loira, jogou o ursinho rasgado, em cima da menina.

- Toma... Agora ele é seu, agora que você já estragou ele, pode ficar. – A morena riu, voltando a andar em direção a professora. Deixando a pequena loirinha ali, caída no chão e com o ursinho completamente rasgado.

- Você deixa eles fazerem isso por que? – Alguém mais velho se aproximara depois de ver o que as outras haviam aprontado. Segurou a menininha pelos braços e a puxara, erguendo-a do chão e encarando o rosto vermelho de choro da pequena garotinha.

- Meu tio me deu ele... – Ela soluçou.

- Você gostava muito dele? Calma, você terá outros. – O homem tentou tranquilizar a pequena menina, mas ela parecia chorar ainda mais.

- Não terei... Papai do céu precisou dele... E ele desapareceu. – Aquela pequena criança já entendia muita coisa. Pelo menos ali ela havia aprendido mais duas coisas... Em humanos nunca poderia confiar, eles sempre iriam machucá-la. E tudo o que ela amava, um dia seria levado embora dela por outra pessoa, fosse roubado ou não... Ela sempre acabaria perdendo.


End file.
